The research program is involved in the investigation of the mechanisms of gene expression in eukaryotes with emphasis on the terminal differentiation of muscle cells. Specific studies involve the isolation, characterization, and function of the nucleic acids and proteins involved in the process of differentiation both at the transcriptional and translational level. In addition, the cell compartmentalization of muscle specific messenger, their storage and subsequent activation are also being studied. Some comparative studies involving dystrophic muscle are in progress in attempts to identify the lesion resulting in dystrophy.